Barney's Let's Fix a Birthday Cake (1996 SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Fixed a Birthday Cake is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on June 30, 1996. Plot When Shawn is riding on a bike too fast, trips over a toy ice cream truck, rolls down the treehouse stairs, and falls down and crashes and breaks into Luci's Birthday Cake, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids must fix the cake by using things. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Shawn *Tosha *Scott *Julie *Luci *Carlos (cameo) *Min (cameo) *Jason (cameo *David (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hooray, It's Your Birthday #Oh No! #Try and Try Again #Here We Go To the Frosting Place (Tune to: Here We Go Around the Mubrary Bush) #Icy, Frosty, White, Icing (Tune to: Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream) #Here in the Cake Place (Tune to: Here in the Forest) #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here! #Looby Loo #The Fiesta Song #For She's a Good Jolly Fellow #Everyone is Special #Happy Birthday to Me! #I Love You End Credit Music #The Fiesta Song #Looby Loo #For She's a Good Jolly Fellow #Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here! Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the "I Love to Sing with Barney" album. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from the "I Love to Sing with Barney" album, with Barney's vocals from Season 1 (same speed as I Love to Sing with Barney's version), except they are mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's vocals from "Season 2" (low-pitched, same speed as I Love to Sing with Barney's version), except they are mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 2-3" (same speed as I Love to Sing with Barney's version), and kids' vocals from "Barney's Adventure Bus" (same speed as I Love to Sing with Barney's version). *Another time Shawn falls or lays down. This time, he is riding on the bike too fast, trips over a toy ice cream truck, rolls down the treehouse stairs, and falls down and crashes and breaks into Luci's Birthday Cake. *When Shawn yells "Whoa!" while he is riding on the bike too fast, the sound clip was voiced by Barney from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Shawn's 1994 voice. *When Shawn screams as he trips over a toy ice cream truck and rolls down the stairs, the scream was the same as Derek's from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Shawn's 1994 voice. *After the song "I Love You", During a scene where the confetti rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party, the music from "Sing and Dance with Barney" (when the confetti rains down, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids celebrate the party) plays. Category:1996 episodes Category:Birthday Special